On to the Future
by FanfictionPen
Summary: Minato and friends travel to the future,but did not expect to meet his son and associates. What adventure awaits them? How will everything end? Various Pairings mention.
1. Meeting Your Future Comrades and Family

**~Meeting Your Future Comrades and Family ~**

**_Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Fonts:_

"**Speech" ****-** indicates someone's speech

Self- thoughts - indicates someone's thoughts out loud.

**Flashbacks - **indicates flashbacks

Narration - indicated normal thoughts / narration

A.N: Here's the edited version for this chapter, enjoy~

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Tenzou and Kakashi were set up on an S rank mission together. **"Shut up Teme. I just don't feel like entertaining your nonsense alright? I just want to help out as much as I can. Unlike you."** the blonde hair jounin snarled at Sasuke, apparently annoyed with his taunting. **"What's wrong Dobe? No more from you? You're Pathetic!"** the Uchiha retorted. Kakashi sighed. "Where's the old teamwork between those two?" Tenzou was torn between to interrupt their quarrels or let them be, but seriously these two's bickering is really getting on his nerves for God's sake. He was saved by the fact that Sakura decided to step in. **"Naruto and Sasuke- kun, will you both just stop it? How annoying can it be just hearing the both of you going at it for the rest of the mission? Sasuke-kun, I think you should stop pestering Naruto if you know what's good for you." **she chastised the two bicking jounins. **"Whatever. Dobe, you've become weak."** Sasuke mocked. Before Naruto could hurl a curse back, Sakura went to calm down the blonde. **"Calm down Naruto, don't have to bother about him. After all you defeated him."** She whispered. Naruto nodded and utter small word of thanks back at the pink haired kunoichi. She smiled and went to chat with the all – time quiet Sai. Both Tenzou and Kakashi heaved a sigh of relieve, "Thank goodness, there's a good sensible team member afterall." they both thought.

About a good 15 minutes walkout from Konoha, The 6 man shinobi team saw an incredible sight. At a distance ahead, they saw 6 people, 4 were standing up and the other two were lying on the ground. 3 of the standing figures were known people to Kakashi's team. They all decided to run towards the "new" group of people. All 7 were Konoha shinobis, the fact that surprised Kakashi's team were so much that, these people were alive and well when they were supposed to be dead.

Kakashi decided to speak with the group**, "Dad, Minato-sensei,Sandaime –sama and Jiraiya-sama? Is that you?"** Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Tenzou, just stood rooted there unable to believe their eyes. In their minds, same kinds of questions came to them like "How's this possible?", "What are they?", "What the hell's going on here?" The supposing dead Sandaime Hokage spoke up for his group:** "My my isn't that Kakashi – kun? You've sure grown. Never did I expect to come across you first."** the old man chuckled.

The Sandaime Hokage also known as Sarutobi Hiruzen looks much younger than the time Naruto last saw him. His hair is not entirely white but was instead a dark greyish tint. He was wearing the full Hokage's robe, with the hat and all. Kakashi: **"What's going on here? What happened? Mind telling me?"** Jiraiya spoke up: **"Well brat, we took a trip to the future using a time –travelling jutsu that Minato invented,"** causing Kakashi to raise his eyebrows at that.

Tenzou then walk towards the group and spoke up: **"Anou, Kakashi-senpai, I believe we must go somewhere safe to continue the reunion, Godaime would want to hear of this as well."** Minato spoke up: **"Godaime? Konoha has 2 new leaders already? Who's the Godaime?"**Both Kakashi and Tenzou smirked and Kakashi nodded at Tenzou's suggestion, **"That's a good idea Yamato. As for your question Minato-sensei, All would be explain to you all later. But I suggest that to wake those two up and do a henge before following us into Konoha no sato. We don't need people to freak out from seeing the unexpected."** Words from Kakashi caused many of the time travellers to frown but nonetheless, the 4 standing time-travellers nodded in agreement. Minato went to wake his two unconscious students who were identified as Uchiha Obito and Rin, who were in actual fact Kakashi's supposing dead ex-teammates.

Kakashi: **"Yamato, get Sai to use his jutsu to send a message back to Godaime and ask her to prepare everything."** He looked at his kohai, who nodded and went towards Sai and the others. The Copy Ninja continued: **"It's great to see all of you again, especially Dad and Minato-sensei. I can't believe that I get to see you all again."** He said with unshed tears in his eyes, he then proceeded to hug Sakumo. The man identified as Hatake Sakumo was speechless. No.1 Never did he expect to make it to the future. No. 2 Never did he expect to see his future son, so grown up and well, when it was just awhile ago he saw his young son before going through with the jutsu. **Sakumo: "Kakashi? Its ok son, I kind of guess of what happen to make you have a reaction like that with me, but I will let you explain to me once you've calm down."** He patted his overgrown son's back and a few minutes later they released from each other's embrace. Kakashi went to hug Minato, who like Sakumo also patted the silver - haired jounin's back. Kakashi then walked towards the awaken Obito and Rin and proceeded to greet them as well.

"**Yo Obito, Rin."** he gave an eye smile and gave a mini wave at them. The reactions he got from the both of them were priceless, he thought. Both young chuunins' eyes were as wide as saucers and mouth opened so big that its big enough for a ping pong ball to fit in. Obito: **"You… you… you… can't be true."** Rin: **"Kakashi? Is that you? You're so big now and you look a little different."** she smiled. Kakashi:**"Hai I am. I am glad to see both of you as well. But we'll catch up later. Doing it here it's very dangerous. I will let you guys ask me all you want later."** getting a nod from both of them. He then eye –smiled at them and ruffled both their heads, Rin enjoyed the contact while Obito was struggling to squirm out of Kakashi's hands.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura,Sai and Tenzou watched them interacted with each other in fondness. Tenzou had stopped them from running towards the group to interact with them as it will cause unnecessary problems and did some short explanations of the situation telling them those people were time-travellers and that they will know what everything is about after they went to meet up with Tsunade-sama about it.

Naruto: **"Say Yamato-taichou, who are those 4 other people, other than Sandaime jii-chan, Ero-sennin and Yondaime Hokage?"** with Sasuke, Sakura and Sai listening as well, as theywere also interested in the conversation. Tenzou smiled before replying: **"Hmm, good question Naruto, but do not call him Yondaime Hokage – sama yet." **Naruto looked in confusion: **"Why not?"** Tenzou explained that he wasn't made the Yondaime Hokage yet from where he was from, thus earning a nod from all of them whom showed their understanding. Tenzou: **"The other silver haired is the famed Konoha's White Fang. While the two young ones were Kakashi senpai's ex-teammates, if I'm not wrong their names are Uchiha Obito, and Rin" pointing to the boy and then the girl." **the three young Jounins were speechless. **"Sugoi Yamato-Taichou. I wonder is that how Kakashi –sensei got his sharingan from?"** Naruto asked in his thinking pose. Tenzou: **"Well Naruto-kun, this will be revealed later so don't be impatient. Oh looks like we got a reply from Tsunade-sama."** He said grabbing a red scroll from Sai's ink messenger bird. Tenzou read the contents quickly and asked them to wait here before running to inform Kakashi of Tsunade's instructions.

Tenzou whispered into his Senpai's ear: **"Senpai, Tsunade-sama gave the green light to enter the village and to meet them in the tower's secret underground meeting hall."** Kakashi gave a look that shows he understands and looked at the time-travellers before saying: **"Well Minna-san, Godaime has summoned us to meet her immediately, so please henge now and we'll enter the village as quickly as possible."** all of time travellers then henge on the spot to look like normal civilians. Kakashi: **"Yosh, lets go guys."** And they walked towards Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai who were patiently standing there. Kakashi stopped towards his own team and scratched the back of his head sheepishly: **"Maa, I can't believe I forget to introduce you guys to each other." **indicating to Naruto and gang to the Time-travellers.

It took Naruto all of his willpower and self-control not to run to Jiraiya and Hiruzen and hug them to death as he had missed them so much. Kakashi was extremely proud of Naruto for his self-control and maturity. All of his kawaii genins, Sai included had become Jounins and grown up very well. Kakashi: **"Well, these are my teammates: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and as you guys known him as Tenzou. Everyone here are jounins and we were on our way on an S rank mission before seeing you guys."** the silvered hair jounin introduced. Team Kakashi bowed and said their greetings, before moving on together towards the village.

Once near the village gates, Kakashi instructed them to run with him to avoid attention. While running past the two sleeping guards of the day, the Chuunins, Izumo and Kotetsu, Kakashi yelled at them to wake up and do their duty while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura scolded them to stop slacking away, earning chuckles from the time-travellers, while Rin and Obito said in unison they can't believe those two were Izumo and Kotetsu.

Soon they reached their destination; Tenzou knocked the big heavy metal door. Hearing a shout come in from the inside, Tenzou opened the door and all entered to a room where a big busty woman with big boobs was sitting infront of a big personal table with the Kanji for Fire in the front and carrying a piglet and beside her standing was a short haired girl clad in a black yukuta standing beside her pouring a cup of sake.

Inside the room, were different Kunoichis and Shinobis of different ranks sitting neatly in rolls and were looking at the newly arrived people with huge curiosity. The door was locked once they entered and a privacy jutsu was placed by Tsunade.

Jiraiya: **"No way. I don't believe it, Tsunade – hime's the Godaime Hokage? What the…"** Sarutobi, Minato, Sakumo, Rin and Obito were really surprised as well. Tsunade: **"Jiraiya is that you?"** she asked shocked, after recognizing his voice. The Time-Travellers released their henges, sending shockwaves throughout the room. Tsunade almost fainted after seeing all the familiar faces that were supposed to be dead. Minato looked younger from the time she last saw him, Sarutobi looked younger as well, Jiraiya was definitely younger, in his early late thirties to early forties maybe, Sakumo looked almost the same when he died. Obito was the same, so was Rin according to Tsunade's memory.

After a few minutes of chatters and noises, Tsunade spoke up: **"Though, I can't believe seeing all of you alive and well again after so many years, I am glad to see you all again. When Yamato send word to me of what happened, I immediately gathered all my most trusted shinobis to come listen to this. Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Sakura and you guys, _indicating the time –travellers_, come forward."** She began. In the Room, Naruto noticed that all the other Rookie 9 were there sitting at the front, indicating their important statuses in the ranks of the Konoha Shinobis, it seems that the council wasn't present which makes things pleasant enough. Most of the distinguish Jounins, Chuunins, ANBUs, Oinins were sitting behind the Rookie 9 looking at them with suspicions and curiosities. Tsunade: **"Neji, Hinata, are these people real?"**

Neji: **"Hai Hokage-sama, they are. No suspicious charka on them but all of their vitality systems/ chakra circular systems seems to be in a mess and overstressed."** While Hinata mumbled shyly: **"And that some of them are being weaken physically and should get medical attention soon."**

Tsunade nodded and spoke up:** "So we'll just have to get this done and get over with. I proclaim that all are being discussed here is the village's no.1 SS-class secrecy that will be punishable by death if anyone breaks the laws. After we hear from them, we will decide on a suitable way to tell it to the village. The truth must not be leak out to anyone or it can be disastrous, got it?"** she barked.

All the shinobis in unison replied a **"Yes, Hokage-sama"**. Tsunade: **"Now, can we hear from you Minato, how did all this come about?" Minato scratched his head sheeplishly, "Hehe Tsunade nee-chan, I created this jutsu by accident."**

**Flashback**

**_Minato was studying the seals of a very ancient scroll he found on a mission to the demon country. With some help from the coders from Konoha and his hours of research at the Konoha's Library and Archives, he finally found out what's the scroll for and the ancient writings on it. After numerous experiments and checking of his creation plus consultations with his sensei, Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage, they decided to try out the time-travelling jutsu. Minato was whistling with happiness after the long meeting with his sensei and Sandaime Hokage, he decided to go tell his good friend, the fame Konoha's white fang, Hatake Sakumo about it. Both laugh about it with Sakumo teasing how Minato's a crazy maniac to create a jutsu like this. Days later, when hewas due to meet his team for training, he announced to Rin, Kakashi and Obito about the new jutsu. All his three little students were shocked and Obio refused to stop bothering him regarding that matter. Soon, Sandaime summoned those that Minato shared with to come take part in testing the jutsu, saying it would be a great experience. Minato did warn them that, they will likely not be able to return back to their own time and by doing so, changes history and the future. Jiraiya then babbled on about how they can go to the future to see what's like and avoid the incoming war with Iwagakure. Everyone agreed on the consequences should the jutsu worked. Then Minato and Jiraiya set-up the jutsu and soon one by one stepped into the seal who acts like a portal and when Minato woke up, he found himself lying on the road with Sakumo, Jiraiya, Obito, Rin and Sarutobi… Kakashi was nowhere to be found._**

**~Flashback Ends~**

After listening to Minato's account, many whispered among themselves before Tsunade banging her fist onto the desk to get them to be quiet. Tsunade: **"So then where's Kakashi's younger self, Minato? Was he lost or something?"** Minato: **"I'm not sure but I guess that boy did not stepped into the portal in time seeing that he isn't here."** The blonde reasoned. Obito then rushed to talk before Tsunade could open her mouth: "**Anou, Tsunade obaa-san, its just that I and Kakashi quarreled before he pushed me towards the portal. So I think he never made it in time before the jutsu was gone."**

Tsunade screamed at the goggles-wearing brown haired chuunin: **"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE, YOU BRAT."** raising her fist threateningly towards Obito, earning sniggers from everyone else in the room and Tsunade shot a death glare to Naruto in particular. Tsunade: **"Matake, I swear that you and Naruto just get me on my nerves all the time. So all these sums up to whole thing happening. Luckily, that I have knowledge of this jutsu. So I'll discuss that in private with you guys later. I will now make a declaration to the rest of the shinobis and please do not interrupt me as things will make sense to you later."** giving a serious look to the Time-travellers who all nodded.

"**Shinobi no Konoha, I as the Godaime Hokage shall declare that this will be a secret of their arrival and if people ask you, the reason is to be that traitor Yakushi Kabuto, apprenticed to the dead Orochimaru has used a dangerous kinjutsu to get them here. I will officially announce their presence in Konoha in 12 days' time."** That announcement shocked both the present time shinobis and time-travellers abeit for different reasons. The time-travellers were surprise to hear Orochimaru's name and that he's dead. As for the shinobis, they felt that its smart of the Godaime to push the blame on Kabuto so easily. The room was once again filled with noises and Tsunade coughed out loud to gain back their attention. "Ok**, so now that all have been sorted, Team Kakashi will continue the mission now but severe changes are to be made to the team arrangement. I will be taking out Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi from the mission and will replace them with Team Gai and Nara Shikamaru."**Naruto wanted to complain but know better than to shoot his mouth off and resorted to pouting.

Seeing Naruto's pout, Tsunade smiled and said, **"Well, Kakashi and Naruto will be needed to behind to deal with the time-travellers and Sakura is needed to help me and Shizune with the checkups of them. For the S-rank mission, Yamato will be the new leader of the 8 man team. So get prepared and set off immediately. Meeting dismissed for all of you except for Kakashi and Naruto**." She commanded. All the shinobis left except for the time-travellers, Kakashi, Shizune, Naruto and Sakura. Tsunade went over to whisper to Kakashi before speaking out loud: **"Sarutobi sensei and the rest of you will follow me, Sakura and Shizune for a thorough check up on the state of your body after using that going through that jutsu before meeting in my office for explanations. While Naruto and Kakashi to go rest up before meeting me in my office in 2 hours' time."**

Tsunade left with her apprentices and the Time-Travellers leaving Kakashi and Naruto lagging behind. Kakashi seeing that Naruto was still sulking about how he's left out on the mission decide to cheer his student up before breaking the news to him. **"Say Naruto, Lets go have ramen at Ichiraku's together before we go somewhere to talk? I have important things to tell you."** Kakashi ruffled his sulking student's golden hair. **"Ne Kakashi sensei, I wanted to ask, those people are from how many years back from the past?"** the blonde questioned. **"Maa, seeing my two ex-teammates ages and that my dad hasn't died, it was about 25 years ago. Rin and Obito is about 8 years and them both are new genins. If my younger self were here, he will be 6 years of age and is a chuunin."** he replied while both student and teacher walk toward Ichiraku. Naruto: **"So Yondaime was your sensei huh? How was he like?"** Kakashi: **"Well, to make it short, he's a great sensei with outstanding talent, who also cares a lot for us."** Naruto: "**Sugei… I wonder what's like to be taught by a Hokage."** Kakashi chuckled: **"Naruto, you were taught by Jiraiya-sama isn't that good enough? Mind you that, the Minato-sensei's that arrived has not been made Hokage yet. So lucky just now you did not call him the Yondaime or else things will get complicated."** Naruto nodded to show he understand their predicament.

Soon they arrived at Ichiraku's for where Kakashi ordered a bowl of eggplant miso ramen while Naruto ordered his usual 4 bowls of pork slices miso ramen. After settling the tab, Kakashi accompanied Naruto to his apartment after entering, He ordered Naruto to close all windows and doors plus locking it then after placing a privacy jutsu, he then looked at the seriously before speaking.

"**Naruto come sit down. I am going to tell an S-class secret that pertains to your heritage."** Naruto: **"I know the Yondaime being my dad, so what else?"** Kakashi: **"How about your mother?"** Naruto:**"Who's she Kakashi sensei?"** Kakashi: **"Your mother was formerly a kunoichi from the hidden village of the whirlpool's Uzumaki clan and the village got wiped out and she joined Konoha as a jounin. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina. She's a lot like you actually. Your personality and style of jutsus took after your mom."** He says fondly of his memory of Kushina.

Naruto**: "So I got my mother's surname?" **Kakashi: **"Yep, We kept the secret of your parents from you is because of safety reasons and its was your father's wish that you can step out of his shadow and make a name for yourself. Your dad wanted you to be look upon as a hero since young; sadly many people never respected his wish that's why your childhood was sad one. But both your mom and dad loved you very much and were overjoyed when they knew they were going to have you. But it was so sad that the Kyuubi attacked that night of your birth, so everything changes."** he recounted sadly. Naruto: **"Kakashi- sensei, how did they both meet?"** Kakashi**: "Hoho, that's a secret, you can go ask Minato-sensei later."** giving an evil glint to Naruto who shuddered.

**Author's note:**

Finally I have edited the first horribly done chapter 1. Tell me how's it will you? Reviews are definitely sweet for me, so long its not flames I would be really happy to accept it and if there's anything you're not satisfied me do let me know as well, I'll try my best to improve. Yea, I as I stated, the ratings will be changed accordingly to the suitable targeted audience. I may not write lemon, since I'm definitely a horrible lemon-writer. So if anyone wants lemons later on can give me pointers. Lastly, I can't guarantee that I will update regularly due to my busy schedule, but I'll try~ So do support me by reading and review~^^

~Jamie~


	2. Explanations & Reunions are Wanted

**~Explains & Reunions are wanted (Part 1) ~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Naruto, it belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**_

_Fonts:_

"**speech" **----- indicates someone's speech

**Flashbacks ----- ** indicates flashbacks

Narration ----- indicated normal thoughts / narration

After 3 minutes of awkward silence, Naruto broke the silence by asking a question that shocked the Copy ninja**: "Kakashi-sensei, will my newly arrived dad be prepared to accept me as a son? How come Mom is not with him?"**

Kakashi thought about it awhile before replying,**"Actually Naruto, during my time, I don't remember sensei ever creating this time-travel jutsu. But as for your mom, well, the only conclusion I came about was that she and your dad weren't together as a couple yet. One thing Naruto, seeing that these few powerful historical figures of Konoha arriving here in their future, I can't help but believe they were fated to come here and will very much help us in or fight against Akatsuki, of course bringing the village to a whole level.".**

Naruto cannot help but laugh bitterly, **"hehe yea, maybe I would gain a parent as well."**

Kakashi: **"Listen to me Naruto, no matter what, your Dad will never abandon you. I've been Minato sensei's student for quite a long time to understand that its his character that he would never ever abandon precious people, especially you, who've got blood ties with him."** hearing this Naruto's features lit up and happily asked, **"Really? Man, having a Hokage as a dad is cool."**__

Hearing Naruto's excited claims, Kakashi then eye-smiled at the young blonde affectionally. He began to treat his student/teammate as a brotherly figure to look out for since genuinely growing attached to the blonde's strong and hyper personality.

Kakashi can't help but be proud of Naruto's achievements. After the going to the Land of Iron to the 5 Kage's meeting for a purpose of asking the heads of the 5 great hidden villages to spare Sasuke and believe in him to change Sasuke's damage life was a success and most importantly, they manage to bring back Sasuke and mended back the broken bonds to be like before although both Naruto and Sasuke still quarrels with each other but their relationship was definitely improving steadily. He went for his chuunin exams together with Sasuke and one unknown member a month later, successfully going through the promotion. Soon, he found his original team 7 going through the jounin exams and swiftly passed the exams with flying colours, the three of them will be going for the ANBU tryouts next, but that won't be till a few months later.

His genin team were growing up fast and the Copy nin didn't like it one bit since it kinda make him feel old. Luckily for him, both Naruto and Sakura still call him Kakashi-sensei out of respect for their mentor. Seeing Kakashi spacing out, the blonde decided to prank the older man for entertainment sake.

Naruto quietly crept to the storeroom and took a big paintbrush and 3 different tubs filled with different coloured wait paints. Dipping the paintbrush into a tub, with the pink paint coated on the paintbrush, he proceeded to paint Kakashi's hair. Soon, Kakashi's hair resembled like a rain bowed colour bush which made the blonde jounin rolling on the ground in laughter. Hearing the boy's laughter had Kakashi snapped out of his trains of thoughts, to look at the boy on the ground laughing violently in confusion.

"**Naruto, what's so funny?"** Kakashi questioned apparently still have no clue what's happened to him. Naruto stopped laughing and sat upright on the ground looking at Kakashi with a sickly innocent face, he lied: **"Oh Kakashi-sensei, I was thinking about something that happened in the past which is so funny."** Kakashi: **"Oh really? Well, I think its time to make our way to meet Tsunade-sama now."** Naruto: **"Woah woah, it's the first time Kakashi-sensei is ever on time for anything."** the blonde mused. Kakashi: **"Maa Maa, do you really think of me as such already?"** giving a feint hurt look. Naruto: **"Hell-ya Kakashi-sensei, you're always late meeting us." Kakashi scratched his head in embarrassment before walking out with Naruto out of the apartment. **

After locking the door, Naruto and Kakashi decided to shunshin to the roof near the Hokage office's window. A hand sign was made and within a few minutes they were outside the window. Nodded to each other, they entered they office through the opened window, hearing the Godaime screaming at them in anger at them, **"DOESN'T YOU'LL KNOW HOW TO ENTER MY OFFICE THROUGH THE DOOR?"** before throwing a brown paperweight at the two jounins who dodged it perfectly as it hit the wall.

It those in the room who heard the Godaime's destructive anger flinched especially the time-travellers. As Tsunade was about to resume her ranting at the two jounins for not entering the office through the door, she suddenly stopped and then laugh loudly. Soon the room was filled with hard laughter, sniggers and for Sarutobi Hiruzen, he chuckled. Naruto understanding what's going on merely smirked in satisfaction of his handiwork.

Kakashi suddenly confused with the situation asked what the hell's going on. Tsunade then handed him a hand-held mirror with Minato, Rin and Obito stuttering in between their bouts of laughter saying something like **"Kakashi…you're…your….hair….ahahaahahaha…" **and continue to laugh crazily. Getting the clue, Kakashi immediately look at the mirror and his face paled with horror. Soon later it changes with looks of screaming murder while slowly releasing killing intent (K.I).

"**Uzumaki Naruto, you have 5 seconds to run before I come and rip off your neck."** he said in a dangerously low voice that signalling the blonde to run towards the window and shunshined off, while Kakashi was counting down and at the count of 1, he ran after the teenager.

Tsunade: **"Yare, yare… Those two are definitely one of kind and that gaki never changes."** in an amusing tone. After hearing Kakashi, saying out Uzumaki Naruto, he thought he heard the name wrong, but it seems that it wasn't a mistake after seeing Jiraiya's face. He was sure that Kushina was the only survivor left from the Uzumaki clan, when he rescued her. Just what in the world was going on? That child was only a young teenager at the most, so this troubles Minato greatly.

"**Um Tsunade nee-chan, I was wondering did I heard Kakashi wrong when he call that boy, Uzumaki Naruto."** Minato queried curiously. Tsunade smirked, **"Well, Minato, I can assure you that you did not heard the name wrongly. That gaki's name is indeed Uzumaki, or I should say Namikaze Naruto.".** The time-travelers reactions did not disappoint Tsunade at all. It was just as she expected. Jiraiya: **"What's going on Tsunade-hime?"** Tsunade sighed, this was going to be a long day, she thought.

After hours of explanations of what happened during all these years to Konoha and the Shinobi world, How Sandaime has kept a scroll on this time-travel jutsu that Minato left behind and according to that scroll, soon all the time-travellers will undergo changes physically and mentally to fit into this timeline.** "NANI? I HAVE A SON?"**Minato cried. Tsunade: **"Calm down Minato. I suggest that you get acquainted with him soon. Well everything that happens to you will make sense in the span of the next few days, like I said, you will slowly grow older and that you all will gain memories from the past of this timeline. Its confirmed somewhat that you all cannot go back where you came from."** she frowned.

Obito and Jiraiya started to tease Minato about him and Kushina's relationship and that they will have a son together causing the older blonde to blush in 3 shades of red. **"Anou, Tsunade nee-chan, this explains why he looks a lot like me."** Tsunade then look serious at him, sending chills down his spine: **"Minato, I hope that after gaining the memories from this timeline, you can work on your son's seal with your so-call future self sealed the Kyuubi in him. I really do not want to see him suffer anymore. Life as a jinchuuriki is hard and he lived most of his life in pain and misery." **

Minato hung his head down and mumbled a **"Hai".** This was a lot to take in for the blonde man. Firstly, he was told that in this timeline, he would be Konoha's 4th Kage, the Yondaime Hokage. Next he knew that his future self was dead, sealing the most powerful of the tail beast, the Kyuubi no kitsune into his infant son to save the village, letting his son grew up in misery and carry a burden. Thirdly, he will never have a chance to watch his son grow up and spend time with him. So now his new resolve is to protect his son and take good care of him giving him the parental love that his son never has. Lastly, he drove Kushina to her death, inducing early labour in order for their child to be born earlier so that he could use his son as a vessel to seal the Kyuubi in.

Rin, seeing her sensei's sad face, decided to comfort him. **"Sensei? Are you alright? Don't be sad, I'm sure Naruto-kun will accept you regardless, since he's your son." "Rin's right sensei, he doesn't look like the kind of person to hate people."** Obito added. Minato then gave a small smile thanking his students for their comfort. **"Arigatou, Rin-chan and Obito –kun".** Jiraiya place his arms over his student's neck while Sarutobi and Sakumo smiled kindly at him giving him a morale boost. Sakumo finally spoke up for the first time after a long while, "Well since we're stuck here, what are we going to do?" Tsunade: **"First off, my plans for all of you are already made up. For Sarutobi sensei, I hope he can continue to assist me as Sandaime –Hokage on advisory terms and paperwork. Next, Jiraiya is to become a full-time mission bound shinobi for Konoha and I will not want him to go on lone mission trips again, seeing that his future self died."** Jiraiya was about to protest, but Tsunade shot him a glare that holds no arguments regarding her decision.

"**Hatake Sakumo will resume his role as an S-class Jounin, which I will assign a team for you to work with later." Sakumo nodded to Tsunade. The Godaime continued: "You, Namikaze Minato will also resume your position as Yondaime Hokage and don't think you will escape from paperwork because you'll be doing your fair share of work as well." which Minato nodded in fear of the fierce Slug Sannin. Minato will still be able to go missions with your team consisting of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Rin. But I will be making your team to work together in a new 8 man cell I have created to combine with your son's team which consist of Yamato, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Their extra team member of former ROOT member Sai, will be joining Team Kurenai which specialises in tracking."** Minato nodded in understanding.

Tsunade: **"Well Minato, let me tell you that your son's team are all jounins, in fact his generation are all jounins already, so what do you think?" Minato: "Impossible. The whole batch is already full of Jounins? I can't believe it."** Sakumo: **"Wow, its hard to believe that, but all I know that, with the famed medical specialist as the Hokage, I can expect great things."** Jiraiya: "**So my Godson's another genius? Troublesome"** Tsunade handed the files of the famed Konoha 12 for Sarutobi to inspect, she was glad that her sensei was really impressed.

Sarutobi: **"Hohoho, this is a surprise. We have another Ino-Shika-Cho team, a team similar the former Team Sarutobi, and One of the best tracking teams I've seen. Team Gai is also another great Taijutsu specialist team." **feeling the pride and passion of the genius generation that Tsunade called. Tsunade: **"I am creating a new 8 man cell with Minato and Kakashi in charge."** earning a grumble from Obito, which sounded like stupid arrogant bastard being in charge. **"The new Team Minato/Kakashi will train together until Rin and Obito take the Jounin exams before sending the team out on high A and S rank missions. Is that clear?"** Minato, Obito,Rin: **"Hai Godaime-sama!"**

"**Well, seeing that both Kakashi and the gaki's not back from their little cat and mouse game, its high time to summon them back here or I will personally torture those two."** Tsunade mused. Minato and gang just laughed out loud, remembering that state of Kakashi's hair that Naruto put him in. **"Kakashi's hair so hilarious sensei. I think he should keep it." **Obito managed to choke out in between laughter. Sakumo was amused by the fact that he's son fell into a silly prank by his student no less. Minato was impressed with his son's 'achievement' at pranking his genius student. Sarutobi was reminded that Naruto was a lot like his tomboyish mother who loves to play pranks as well. **"So he has his mother's personality eh?" **he thought.

Soon after, Tsunade sent Shizune to get Naruto and Kakashi to the office, upon entering the office, both Kakashi and Naruto looked really worn out. In curiosity, Obito asked: ** "What did the two of you do to get into this state?" **Kakashi:** "In simple words, our sparring together got a little out of hand."** he winked at the whiskered face blonde. Naruto both Naruto and Kakashi's hands were badly burnt of charka, both also have multiple bruising and cuts as well as some serious wounds. Kakashi's painted hair was back to normal at least. Tsunade: **"What the hell did you two do again? Explain how both of you got injured like this."** she looked her two favourite gakis in horror.

Naruto: **"Well Baa-chan, Me and Kakashi-sensei were playing with his Raikiri and my Fuuton: Rasengan."** Minato and Jiraiya were shocked, **"Fuuton: Rasengan? WHAT'S THAT? CAN YOU SHOW US?"** Both of them asked in excitement with Kakashi smirking. Naruto look at them in confusion before replying a **"Sure."** Opening his right palm, he focus intently before shouting out: **"Fuuton: Rasengan"**, a small white shuriken shaped sphere appeared and was giving a mini nasty screeching sound.

Kakashi then thought that seeing both Minato-sensei's and Jiraiya-sama's reactions were priceless and definitely hilarious. They expressions were more than just pure shocks and disbeliefs. Tsunade then broke the silence by speaking: **"You guys are such a pain. Later I expect the both of you to go see Sakura to clear up those injuries and like I have announce to everyone else here when the both of you were out playing, I have reformed your Team, Kakashi, that Sai will be redeployed into Kurenai's Team, while you, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Yamato, will join up with Minato, Obito and Rin and form a new 8 man team. You guys will train and work together in B and low A- rank missions until Obito and Rin becomes Jounins. Any questions?" **Kakashi and Naruto were excited that such a thing was happening and happily agreed to it.

Tsunade coughed to get everyone's attention. **"Now that your jobs are taken care of, we have to settle your lodgings. Obito will stay with Minato and Naruto till Uchiha Sasuke comes back and then you can go live with your cousin. Sakumo will go with Kakashi, and lastly Rin, you can go stay with my apprentice, and Sakura who's living on her own right now, she will be glad to have you around. So now that everythings about done, you'll be dismissed and go rest up., have a reunion or whatever. I still have much paperwork to do." **She grumbled on how miserable doing all the paperwork is, which Sarutobi decided to stay behind and help her.

Naruto, Obito and Rin were having a friendly chat in the front while Minato, Sakumo and Kakashi were trailing behind watching them interact. They were heading to the Konoha General Hospital to see Sakura under the orders of Tsunade of course. Obito: **"Say Naruto, will you teach me how to prank people? Its so fun to do."** Naruto agreed happily: "**Of –course, those are my speciality". Rin: "Maa, Obito-kun, don't go bully innocent people." **she gently chastised.

Behind, Minato was commenting how Naruto was surprising. Minato: **"Kakashi, can you tell me more about my son?"** Kakashi said lazily, **"Hmm? In short, Naruto is Konoha's no.1 surprising, noisiest and knuckleheaded ninja."** Minato: **"Surprising? In what way?" **Kakashi:** "He always does the unexpected of the unexpected. He's fun to watch at during spars or missions. For example, if there's some sticky situation at hand, Naruto can turn it way around to his benefit. He can surprise people easily with his behaviour and charm. He's able to make his enemies become his friends at the end."** Sakumo: **"What a special boy, you must be proud Minato."** Minato: **"I'm sure am, Sakumo."** giving the older Hatake his trademark grin.

Minato looked at Naruto with fondness; his son was that amazing a ninja. He was glad for once that he came into this timeline to witness his baby boy become a legend. Kakashi**: "Minato –sensei, your son has most of his mother's personality and style of jutsu. Maybe you should train him in the Hiraishin also."** Minato: **"Got it Kashi!"** smiling and patting his once tiny student's back. Sakumo**: "I can't wait to catch up with you son." **The older Hatake said gently. Kakashi fought the sudden urge to cry and nodded in response.

They soon heard Naruto and Obito shouting and waving for them to walk quickly. **"Coming Naruto. Geez, you're always so impatient."** Kakashi laughed. For once, Kakashi was fully happy again in this life after witnessing all the miraculous things taking place now.

At the hospital, they all found Sakura quite easily. Clad in her normal red qipao top and normal brown short skirt and with a doctor's coat that acts as an overall, Sakura was perspiring quite heavily due to all the work in the hospital she has to do. She had her shoulder length hair bundled up into a neat bun, she greeted everyone. Sakura: **"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, why are you both injured again?"** Kakashi fearing her naggings and lectures decided to shrug it off, **"Maa Sakura, we just went abit overboard. Tsunade-sama told the both of us to get treated."** Sakura folded her arms and puff; **"Shishou send a report to me just now, so I roughly know what's going on. Come on you two, letting the injuries stay like this will cause infections."** and the pink-haired kunoichi pulled Naruto in his vest and dragged him away with Kakashi following behind smiling.

Minato watch them move away and thought how Sakura was similar to Tsunade. **"Poor Kakashi has a mini –Tsunade in her team."** Sakumo chuckled**, "I think its good as it balance out their team." Rin: "I want to further my medical training under Tsunade-sama."** Obito: **"I'll support you, Rin – chan." **and gave a sweet smile to his crush who laugh embarrassed in return. Minato: **"Once they're done, let's have lunch and explore the new Konoha?"** Obito jumped excitedly, **"YEA! LETS GO SENSEI!"** and the rest sweat dropped at his enthusiasm. Sakumo: **"What shall we have for lunch?"**

Both Naruto and Kakashi came out of the medical room with bandages with both their arms and legs. Sakura was hurrying everyone to go have lunch together since she's so hungry. In the end, they went to have lunch at Ichiraku's to have ramen much to the delight of Obito, Naruto and Minato. After lunch, they went exploring Konoha and the 4 time-travellers were admiring the Hokage Monument which apparently has Minato's and Tsunade's faces in addition to it. Obito then said something like, **"Wow, Sensei's a Hokage." **making Minato blush like a girl.

After 3 hours of sight-seeing and exploring, all of them head to the Team Kakashi's regular #7 training grounds. Kakashi: **"Well, welcome to #7 training grounds. Well, lets get a little reacquainted with each other before we do a little light spar shall we?" **Minato:** "Good idea, Kakashi, never knew you can be a good sensei." **teased the older blonde. Kakashi: **"Hey I resent that Minato-sensei."** who pouted. Minato:** "Ok, lets get started, introduce yourselves." **Naruto asked cheekily: "**Why don't you go first Dad?"** Minato gave his famous foxy grin: **"Alright son. My name's Namikaze Minato, also known as the Yondaime Hokage, some people call me as Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, but please, just call me Minato will do." giving a genuine smile to everyone. "I love my new found son, Naruto, Kushina's cooking as well as ramen. My hobbies are reading, spending time with my family and friends and creating and designing new jutsus and seals. My dreams for the future are protecting Konoha , caring for Naruto to the fullest."** when he finished, Naruto went to hug his dad in tears.

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the rather messy 1st chapter of my first fanfiction. T.T I will edit it and repost as soon as possible, since I'm quite busy with other commitment in life as well. Chapter 2 part 1 is up, tell me how it is. Like many FF authors always say, Reviews are the best things you can give us to help us improve our works. So please review~ The pairing of various characters will be decided later. Ratings are subjected to changes during the course of time. I am looking for a BETA, anyone can help? x.x I come to FF quite often to read, as it helps relaxes me from the daily stress I face everything. Thanks for the reviews and those who favourite my story, hope you enjoy reading my story. Till next time-

~Jamie~


	3. Explanations & Reunions are Wanted 2

**~Explains & Reunions are wanted (Part 2) ~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Fonts:_

"**Speech" ****-----** indicates someone's speech

Self- thoughts ------ indicates someone's thoughts out loud.

**Flashbacks ----- **indicates flashbacks

Narration ----- indicated normal thoughts / narration

A.N: Here's the second part for this chapter, enjoy~

Naruto's action took Minato by surprise. Sudden emotions start to overwhelm him and even he couldn't explain what's going within himself. Naruto is currently hugging him tightly with his face buried into his Jounin's vest. Never did he expect his son to behave like this. Currently in his mind, thoughts were going on like this: "What did I say that made my son so emotional? How much emotional trauma did he really go through that made him become like that? Must have a talk with Kakashi and Tsunade nee –chan." while hugging back his son.

The others were watching at the scene looking solemn. Sakura for one, felt sad for Naruto as well, knowing that he grew up in a harsh environment as the village's kyuubi's vessel. He grew up without any parents to care for him, constantly living through the scorns and hatred from the villagers. She also felt very guilty and bad that she never treated Naruto well when they were younger. She sincerely hopes that Naruto would have an even better life now that his dad is around to be with him. She smiled fondly at the pair of hugging blondes.

Kakashi knew for most parts that Naruto lived in constant pain and hurt until when he finally became a genin and things started to change for the better for him. He was glad that Sandaime and Iruka cared for the boy well and later on himself, Jiraiya and Tsunade. He then continues remising about the time when Naruto destroyed Akatsuki member, Kakuzu, with his new jutsu, _**Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken.**_ Kakashi couldn't help but to feel immensely proud of Naruto, from the dead last in the Academy to the Top amongst his peers. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his Dad.

"**Having a penny for your thoughts son? Seeing that young boy behaving like this, I believed that he went through a hard life. Am I right?"** Sakumo questioned. Kakashi: **"Its true dad, Naruto was most of the time lonely when young, but the extraordinary thing about him is that, he never let that get him down. He fights for everything, from bonds to attention. He was the dead last in the Academy, but look at him now; he's one of my best pupils. His team was the first genin team I've ever passed"** he answered proudly. Sakumo smiled and patted his grown up son's back and then wrap his arms around his neck giving Kakashi happy emotions.

Obito and Rin however were having a little mini discussion among their own. Obito: **"Say Rin-chan, since Naruto's sensei's son, then does that mean we're his uncle?"** Rin giggled at him: **"Maybe, we have to ask sensei."** Obito: **"I can't believe that Kakashi's teaching sensei's son. Heck I never would have expected Kakashi to be a jounin sensei. It's… its… weird." **Rin: **"Maa maa, Kakashi-kun did grow up after all. But I feel sad that, he became alone after our future-selves were dead."** she looked down in depression. Obito did the same: **"Well, we came here to change that remember? Now our team's intact and we would be able to be in the same team as sensei's son. Isn't that cool? Sensei's son did a damn cool jutsu just now."** He babbled excitedly.

Kakashi: "**Glad that you're so excited Obito. But do keep that energy for the hellish training my team's going to put you through."** giving his famous eye-smile to the goggles – wearing raven haired boy. Obito: **"Damn you Kakashi, stop riling me up."** he huff in anger, while Kakashi merely shrugged lazily. Rin looked at her crush, Kakashi, with a thought that he looks so cool when he's all grown up.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Minato had their lovey dovey father-son moment together. Naruto managed to talk in between sobs: **"Da…da…dad…please…promise … to…stay…wit…me…I…want…you…"** it definitely moved Minato to tears. Minato proceeded to hush and comfort his crying son by caressing his whiskers-like cheeks and ruffling his yellow hair lovingly. **"Shh, its ok now son"** saying with tears rolling down free from his blue orbs similar to Naruto's. **"Dad won't leave you; I promise that we'll spend time with each other to the fullest."** he whispered into his son's ear gently. Naruto's sobs gradually tone down to whimpers and soon, he was all bubbly and cheerful again to which Minato grinned.

Minato: **"Ok guys; let's carry on with the introductions shall we? Since Kakashi's the second team leader of the team, he'll go next."** giving the younger Hatake an evil smile, causing him to look down in defeat. Kakashi took out his famous orange book (Icha Icha Paradise Vol.2) and started to read and at the same time spoke in a lazy tone: **"Hai Hai Minato-sensei. Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi; I have no intention of telling you'll my likes and dislikes… Dreams for the future....Hmm…I have lots of hobbies…"** which made both Sakura and Naruto sweatdropped, while the others simply looked amused. Sakura: **"He's saying the exact same things to us like 6 years ago. Geez."** Naruto: "**Well, sensei likes to read Ero-sennin's porn books, being late for anything and his hobbies are to perv on people and being lazy."** the blonde added cheekily, with Sakura nodding in approval as well.

Then the time-travellers started to broke up in a huge laughter, while Kakashi looked away in embarrassment. "I can feel my reputation going down the drain." The copy nin thought. Obito choked: **"Omg, Kakashi's a pervert?"** Rin continued to giggle childishly. Minato**: "Oh my Sakumo, never did I expect the reserved, fierce and strict prodigy to grow up into a pervert."** Sakumo: **"Minato, don't forget laziness and tardiness on the list."** he laughed. Naruto: **"Woah, Kakashi-sensei's a prodigy?" Minato: "If you talk about graduating from the academy at 5 yrs old, promoting to a chuunin at 6, that's what I meant."** Sakura couldn't believe her ears, **"Sugoi, I never knew sensei was this good." Kakashi scratched his head in embarrassment: "Maa… that was nothing, can we continue?"** Minato: **"Sure. Ok son you're up next."**

Naruto nodded a thought about it for a while before making his speech: **"My name is Uzumaki Naruto…"** before Sakura interrupted; **"Naruto its Namikaze…"** Naruto: **"Ok its Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, My dream is to surpass every single Hokage in the village and to be strong enough to protect my precious people. I love ramen, my hang out with friends, training, missions and learning new jutsus. I dislike people who endanger my precious people. My hobby is to do gardening."**. "My son did grow up well; he's definitely an exemplary shinobi that we should follow. I'm proud of him" Minato thought. Kakashi just eye-smiled, he expected the knucklehead to say those things.

Kakashi: **"Yosh Sakura, you're up". "Haruno Sakura des, my dream is to be the best medical ninja; I love various foods like anmitsu and practising medical jutsu as well as reading medical books. I dislike spicy food. My hobbies are playing trivia and memorization."** Sakura said excitedly. "She's similar to Tsunade-sama in terms of behaviour. I can't wait to find out about the Uchiha in their team." Minato deduced excitedly. Sakumo on the other hand was envied by the fact that since this girl's is on Kakashi's team, his son got a chance to be in a team full of professional medical nins which was pretty lucky.

Kakashi: **"Yosh, Rin's next."** Rin snapped out from her thoughts about Kakashi after hearing she was next to introduce. **"Konnichiwa, I'm Rin. My Dream is similar to Sakura –chan, to be an outstanding medical ninja. I love to read as well, help out in the hospital, caring for people as well as my team. I don't think I dislike anything. My hobbies are to sew during free time and cooking."** and gave her sweetest smile. Minato gave a grin to his only female student of the team, far as he knows; Rin was always the mediator in the team.

Kakashi hoped that Sakura would be more like Rin instead. **"Next, Obito."** he continued. Obito spoke up with confidence, **"My name is Uchiha Obito. My dream is to be one of the best ninja in the village. I love helping out others, eating, hanging with my friends and some of my family mates. I dislike arrogant pricks, people who are evil, the weirdos and many from my clan. My hobbies are joking around and doing fun things like pranks."** winked at Naruto, who smiled back cheekily. Kakashi was glad that this was the same Obito in the team. Minato groaned. Sakumo found the boy just as interesting as Naruto.

Minato sensing the silence decided to make Sakumo introduce himself as well, since he was there with them. **"Oh Sakumo… It's your turn now."** the older blonde sing-songed. Sakumo sighed before saying: **"Minato… Do I have to?"** Kakashi: **"Now now Dad, just go on with it."** his son interjected. Sakumo: **"Right right, I am Hatake Sakumo also known as Konoha no Shiroi Kiba. My dream is to continue to protect the village as well as to spend more time with family and friends." **shooting his son a look that says he wants to be with him for as long as he lives making Kakashi stared back in disbelief. **"I love to cook, my son, and I've got a feeling many new ninja's I will be meeting later on, as well as keep fit and be in shape. I dislike traitors. My hobbies include taking care of my nin-dogs and also helping people." **finishing with one of his rare smiles.

Minato: **"Yosh, I like all of your introductions. Since there are so many of you, I don't think the bell test will work. But I would love to see how your skills are, including Kakashi-kun."** whom Kakashi just shrugged at his blonde – sensei lazily. Kakashi then continued to read his favourite Icha Icha book which prompted Sakumo to go snatched the book from his son. Naruto: **"Nice one Sakumo-ojii chan."** Whereas Sakura squealed happily at the fact her sensei's book got taken away. Obito looked annoyed while Rin blushed. Minato gave a sigh. Kakashi then gave a death glare to both of his students and then folded his arms in mock anger. Sakumo: **"Kakashi… Its time to be serious you know?"** Kakashi**: "Maa Maa Chichi-ue, we have to relax at times you know?"** to which Sakumo shook his head in disapproval. Naruto: **"Sensei, why don't you admit you're being lazy?" **to which Kakashi shot him a look to be quiet.

Minato watched the friendly interaction between everyone happily, now with the present 6 man of the 8 man team is doing quite well, the teamwork is will not be affected much. Soon, with a poof of chakra smoke, a new person arrived. It turns out to be the legendary toad sannin, Jiraiya. Minato: **"Whats up Ero-sensei?**" he greeted cheekily. Jiraiya: **"Yo everyone, I told you not to call me that brat."** Obito then shouted out, **"How about Ero-oyajii?"** While Naruto argue; **"Ero-sennin sounds much better."** Both Naruto and Obito then nodded in unison. Jiraiya yelled angrily at the two teenagers: **"Don't call me Ero, you troublesome brats." **The rest present just laughed away at the nicknames given to the super pervert.

Minato: **"What are you doing here sensei?"** Jiraiya talked seriously: **"I 'm here to pass you'll a message from Tsunade –hime. She says to meet her in her office tonight at 7.30 for evaluations, so I've come to stop you guys from sparring till later on. Sandaime, Tsunade and myself will evaluate the new 8 man team according to better know if the team is being balanced out."** Minato and Kakashi nodded at that, while both Obito and Naruto merely grumbled about not having to see some action. Sakura: **"Don't complain Naruto, your wounds aren't fully healed yet. I don't recommend you to even start sparring until a few days later."** she frowned. Rin nodded agreeing her new teammate's advice. Kakashi also mentioned how its no good to overstress his body or else it will only cause problems.

Naruto really wanted to spar. He was eager to know those newly arrived time-travellers' strengths and weaknesses. **"So what now Kakashi-sensei?**" the youngest blonde asked. Jiraiya shrugged, **"Well, I am going to continue my research at the new Konoha's Onsen. The females here are definitely much more entertaining."** he giggled childishly, but after hearing some comments of him being a pervert, he screamed out furiously: **"Let me tell you'll that I'm no ordinary pervert. From the north to the south and the east to the west, armed with good looks which women crooned, unparallel power and skill that makes enemies tremble in terror and being the greatest author of all that melt the hearts of readers around the shinobi nations, am the great toad sage, Jiraiya!."** finishing with a kabuki dance. Naruto simply wave it off by: **"Yaya whatever… to sum it up you're just a big pervert."** and then roll his tongue out at the white haired sannin, infuriating the man further.

Jiraiya: "Why you brat!" and started to whine about how irritating blondes are and they should be locked up and be taught a lesson. The scene was pure entertainment for the other onlookers. Minato was secretly congratulating his son for riling his sensei up, while Kakashi just watched with fondness as he knew Naruto missed Jiraiya very much after the man himself died in battle against Pein. Obito was laughing wildly till his stomach hurts. Even the ever serious Sakumo was laughing as well. Rin and Sakura were giggling together. Jiraiya looked at Minato before commenting: **"Minato, this kid's really yours and Kushina's baby."** Minato beamed: **"Sure is Ero-sensei**."

Meanwhile, Tsunade was having a great catch-up with Sarutobi Hiruzen at the Hokage's office while doing paperwork. Hiruzen: "**Tsunade, I'm starting to regain memories from this timeline already. It's a good thing as all will make sense later on."** Tsunade: **"Well Sarutobi-sensei, I figured that you, Jiraiya, Minato and Sakumo will start to gain the memories first. The other two may start around tonight. It's like what Minato predicted in that scroll. I can't believe that genius sometimes."** Sarutobi chuckled with smoking from his famous pipe, **"I believe that Naruto's personality takes more after the mother. That playful and rough nature…"** Tsunade: **"True. This boy is a wonder, his personality really affects everyone, and I look upon him like a grandson as well."** Sarutobi: **"Hohoho, does that make me his great – grandfather?"** Tsunade gave a gentle smile: **"I suppose so sensei, he grew up well."**

Soon Shizune entered the office carrying a tray of beverages like bottles of sake and a pot of tea with mini cups on it and trailing behind her was Tsunade's pet pig, TonTon. Tsunade**: "Good work Shizune. Are the examining grounds prepared?" **Shizune: **"Hai, Tsunade-sama."** and bowed. Sarutobi took the opportunity to chat with Dan's niece as well. **"How have you been Shizune? I'm glad you are doing so well."** Shizune replied shyly: **"Hai, Sandaime-sama. Thanks to Tsunade-sama."** Hiruzen nodded gladly. He last saw Shizune when she was only a young girl that haven't entered the Acadamy and after both her parents and her uncle passed away during the Second ninja war, she was being led away by Tsunade and together they left Konoha for a long time.

The three of them have a long chat and discussions about the events that happened in Konoha, soon, the broached the subject of Sarutobi Hiruzen's last living son's death. Sarutobi Asuma died on a mission relating to Akatsuki. It was a sensitive and touchy subject to talk about, but the tackled it nonetheless and the good thing was that Hiruzen did not that it too hard unlike his nephew, Konohamaru. Hiruzen: "**Asuma died an honourable death. I'm glad that he did a good job by raising another phenomenal team into the ranks."** Tsunade: **"That smoking brat was one of my best jounin and also one of the best wind – element users in the village."** Sarutobi: **"Quite true. Now that all my sons are gone…" wincing at the thought "the only family I have left would be Kurenai and my two living grandsons. I can't believe Asuma and Kurenai were together."** he chuckled.

Both Shizune and Tsunade laughed at the thought, **"I personally secretly married them both, it was a happy moment for them."** Shizune: **"Anou, Konohamaru-kun enjoyed teasing them both." Tsunade: "Right right, that honorable grandson of yours is quite a handful sensei."** looking amused. Sarutobi: **"I expected that no less."** and graciously smiled. Soon they talk about Tsunade's and Shizune's lives while on the travel and then next to how Konoha has prospered. Hiruzen: **"I am glad that you are such an outstanding Hokage, Tsunade. I believe that Hashirama –sensei and Tobirama sensei would be really proud of you."** Tsunade merely shrugged, unfazed by the compliment. Tsunade: **"Ma-na… I've never wanted to be Hokage in the first place, if not for that Gaki." referring to Naruto. Sarutobi just chuckled.**

Sarutobi: **"Speaking of Naruto, I can't wait to see how well that boy has grown up too. I suppose he's a strong ninja.**" Tsunade asked shocked: **"Strong? Only strong? You've got to be kidding me sensei. That gaki's has some insane skills as his arsenal. He's prowess surpassed that of both Jiraiya, Kakashi and as well as Minato."** Sarutobi: **"Hoho, this has to be interesting. I can't wait to see them go against each other."** Tsunade: **"I can't wait for Minato and Naruto to go against each other, also Kakashi and Sakumo against each other. This will be interesting…"** Shizune: **"How about a tag battle between both fathers against both sons? It will save time and energy. Both Naruto and Kakashi-san work together really well."** Sarutobi: **"That settles it then." Tsunade: "Shizune! Send messages to all shinobis to meet at the grand underground arena for the skill evaluation of the new team Minato/Kakashi, meeting time to be at 8pm sharp."** the busty blonde sannin commanded. Shizune: **"Hai Tsunade-sama"** and went on it immediately.

The two Hokages, were choosing who to be on the jury. In the end, it was Jiraiya, Tsunade, Saruobi Hiruzen and Commander –General of the ANBU, also known in his codename as Tiger. The genius generation and their jounin senseis were to sit in with the jury as well to help give opinions and evaluate along with the jury. Tsunade decided to cordially invite the council members to be special guests and enjoy some great match for entertainment purpose.

Back to Minato and team, they decided to go shopping for toiletries, food and new clothes. The time-travellers were in henges, so while walking towards the village's biggest departmental store, Jiraiya was grumbling how he dislike shopping and all before being for to shut up by an irritated duo of Sakura and Naruto who threaten to report to Tsunade had he continued ranting. Naruto: **"That baka Ero-sennin, always complaining over the most trivial of things." **Sakura nodded: **"I'm sure Shishou will help us punish him if needed. He's always complaining for no good reason."** she added with a hint of annoyance in the voice.

Minato was commenting how scary Sakura was**, "Kakashi, if your this pupil is anything like Tsunade nee-chan, this spells trouble."** Kakashi: "**Maa, my team is already well-known as the second Densatsu no Sannin, you'll see when they are in action."** Sakumo was definitely interested: **"Ooh, then I must definitely keep my eye open out when they're in battle."** Jiraiya: **"I wanna see my beloved godson in action, I've already got the memory he can summon toads already, but there's more that it's been not revealed to me yet."** They were all excited for later on's evaluation.

Soon, everyone came out with quite a few shopping bags each. Naruto stocked up on weaponries, smoke bombs etc. and groceries from the supermarket. Minato also stocked up on weaponries for later, new clothing's, new futon, pillow and toiletries. Sakumo also basically bought similar things like Minato, so as Obito and Rin. Rin will be moving in with Sakura at her personal flat, while Minato will moving in with his son, Obito also temporarily with them until Sasuke's back before making new decisions on his permanent lodgings. Sakumo will do so with Kakashi at his son's apartment.

After saying their goodbyes and see you later, they all part ways with their shopping bags, Kakashi and Sakumo told Minato that after putting down their in the apartment, they will come over to Naruto's place. Rin and Sakura walked off towards their lodgings, and Rin in particular was surprised that Sakura stayed all by herself in a spacious 4 room apartment on her own, near to both the general hospital and Hokage's tower. Rin: **"Wow, Sakura, do you live on your own? Where are your parents?"** Sakura: "**Oh, I have decided to move out, seeing that I am disrupting their lifestyle by always going out and arriving back during ungodly hours. I feel that I'm not being fair to them, hence the decision."** Rin: **"Oh..."** Sakura smiled and patted gently on her new teammate's shoulder, **"Don't worry Senpai, I do visit my parents almost every week unless am busy or on a mission. Staying alone has its benefits too, like being to invite friends over to bunk in anytime I want**" with a smile. Rin smiled back, who's starting to like Sakura as a good friend.

With Kakashi and Sakumo, they both quietly make their way to Kakashi's 5 room apartment. Sakumo was wondering why Kakashi wasn't living at the Hatake Mansion. **"Kakashi, why are you staying here on your own instead of the mansion?"** Kakashi: **"I don't really want to talk about it Dad."** the younger Hatake replied after opening the apartment's door. After entering, Sakumo motioned Kakashi to sit with him on the couch leaving the shopping bags on the ground. Kakashi: **"What's wrong Dad?"** Sakumo: **"Kakashi, I want to have a heart to heart talk with you. Its important."** his son then sat down on the couch beside him, giving him an inquiring look.

Sakumo**: "Kakashi, as I'm having the entire void memories from this timeline coming back to me, I can kinda tell what happened between the later parts of your life."** Kakashi looked crestfallen before answering: **"So-ka? Then I don't have to say anything about it."** Sakumo then did something that Kakashi in his entire life would never expect. He pulled his son into an embraced and hugged him tightly while giving a peck to his forehead and ruffling his silver hair affectionately. Kakashi was beyond shocked, he felt that he couldn't contain his emotions anymore and for the first time in many years broke down into the older man's jounin vest. Kakashi: **"Dad…" **he cried. Sakumo: **"Let it all out son. I'm sorry for abandoning you. I 'm truly sorry for what I did. Please forgive me."** saying in a tone that was half – desperation and half - begging.

Sakumo also did felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He silently apologized to his dead wife for not fulfilling his duties as a good father. He really hoped that Kakashi would forgive him and they would be able to start anew. Kakashi cried for a good 5 minutes before looking up: **"Dad, regardless of what happened; you did the best you could. I understand now. I am proud of having you as a Dad, Please don't leave me again."** He said earnestly. Sakumo smiled a genuine smile, while ruffling his son's hair, he nodded.

Meanwhile, Minato, together with Obito and Naruto entered the 3 month old 5 room apartment. Both Minato and Obito admired the spacious apartment. Naruto stated that it's almost the same as Kakashi's only that Naruto have an extra mini storage room to go with it. Naruto: "**I have 3 guest rooms as well as converting one extra room into a study room." **Minato: **"So I assumed your room is the master bedroom?" **Naruto grinned, **"Yep it is Dad."** Obito: **"Although its ok to stay with my cousin but I prefer to stay here already. This place has a homely and cosy feeling."** Naruto just shrugged while Minato wholeheartedly agreed to his student's words. Naruto**: "Sakura-chan, Ino and Hinata came to do up my new house. So that's how it is."** Minato was pleased that his son has really good friends.

Naruto: **"Well Obito- nii san, I suppose you should catch up with the Teme. He's been alone for so long, so its good to have relatives around to be there for him. He's staying with Kakashi –sensei at Baa-chan's insistence."** Obito: **"So-ka, I'm really glad my cousin has you for a friend. Thank you Naruto."** Naruto: **"I didn't do much at all you know? Kakashi – sensei and Sakura –chan helped as much too."** Obito has also started to gain memories from this timeline, prompting Minato to speak up: **"Son, all of us time- travellers are starting to gain and lose memories already, if you noticed."** Naruto: **"What?"** looking confused. Minato: **"In short, we are losing memories from the place we came from and gaining the ones from this timeline, both the past and present."**

Naruto then starts to understand things**, "So you mean that, the place you came from is starting to gone away forever and hence starting anew here is that right?" "That's correct Naruto."** it was Obito who answered. Minato wasn't sure whether to approach his son on the subject on his past, but he figures that now may not be a good time.** "Naruto, if you really wanna talk to me about anything, please do so ok? Don't bottle it up for disastrous things will happen and I do not want to see you get hurt."** Minato mumbled for his son to hear only, which he got a sad look in returned. Minato then went to hug his baby, and whispered sweet nothings into the boy's ear comforting the younger blonde greatly.

Obito finally called out form one of the rooms beside Naruto's saying he would like to have this room to which Naruto gladly agreed. **"Dad will you bunk in with me? I would really want your company." **pleading his dad. Minato was overjoyed at the request, **"Of course son, you can't believe how happy I am hearing that from you"** laughing. Both Father and son started to unpack and in a record of 15 minutes, they were all done. Minato decided to go check up on Obito while leaving Naruto to finish writing his due report.

Opening the door, Minato chuckled at the mess, **"Yo Obito-kun, having trouble I see." **Obito: **"Whatever sensei, it will be packed in no time." **making the older man chuckled in amusement. Minato: **"Do you need help?"** Obito shook his head indicating no. **"Obito, knowing that the Uchiha clan is gone, how do you feel?"** he queried. Obito: **"I didn't really like the clan actually. Since most of them are such stuck up asses to begin with? But I miss my Kaa-san and brother."** Minato patted to offer him the comfort he needs. Obito: "Sensei, I feel that Konoha's been through a lot especially Naruto." Minato: **"That's why we are here to change it don't we? We are here to offer our assistance to them, so I'll expect you and Rin to work very hard for your Jounin rank."** earning a nod from the brown- raven.

Soon, a loud knock was heard, Both Minato and Obito went out to take a look. They found that Naruto has already opened letting in 2 silvered-haired jounins, both being prodigies in their own ways. The older one was famed as **"Konoha no Shiroi Kiba"** and the younger one, **"Copy Ninja Sharingan no Kakashi"**. Both are S-class ninjas in the bingo book. Naruto was happily greeting them both, while Kakashi saw that the young blonde had ink stains on his jounin vest was teasing him mercilessly. While Obito was trying his best to defend Naruto was being Kakashi's victim. Both Minato and Sakumo were laughing their heads off.

Naruto: **"Stop teasing me you perverted sensei."** Kakashi: **"Maa maa Naruto, I can imagine how Tsunade-sama's going judge on the report."**. Naruto folded his arms and huff in anger: **"I'll tell you that Baa-chan will be pleased with it since I wrote it nicely for her."** while rolling his eyes. Obito: "**Stop teasing him, Kakashi. Its an accident after all."** Kakashi gave his ever annoying eye-smile at the both them before saying: **"You meant to say that He's as clumsy as you, Obito?"** Obito: **"You jerk!"** earning chuckles from Kakashi. Naruto rolled his eyes at his sensei at the comment.

Minato watched the navy blue round clock hung to the ceiling and realise that it's almost 6, which is time to eat before meeting Tsunade at her office. Minato: **"Minna, shall we have a light dinner before meeting Tsunade?"** The rest: **"Hai!" **Kakashi**: "I think we should ask Rin and Sakura to tag along with us."** Minato: **"Good idea Kakashi. So where are they staying?"** Kakashi: **"Near Tsunade – sama's.** **We can go over to the dango shop for some light food."** Naruto**: "Let's go already?"** Kakashi fished out a kunai from his pouch and made a small cut on his thumb, before doing the familiar signs to summon. In seconds, Pakkun appeared. **"Yo! What's up?"** the petite pug greeted. Naruto: **"Pakkun! How are you?"** Pakkun: **"Yo Naruto. I'm doing fine. Kakashi, these… these…people, they're who I think they are?"** Kakashi: **"Hai, they're Pakkun. I'll explain later, but first I need you to find Sakura and ask her and Rin to meet us at the dango shop."** Pakkun**: "Righto."** and immediately took off through the open window.

Obito was shocked to see the dog summon, **"Neh Kakashi, is that your dog?"** Kakashi sighed: **"Well, that's one of my kawaii ninken. I will show the rest later. So shall we get going?"** and they all left for the dango shop. Once they arrived, Sakura was already happily chitchatting with Ino and Rin outside the shop. Chouji was as usual snacking on a packet of potato chips; Neji was being pestered by Rock Lee, something to do with the flames of youth and Shikamaru was alone reading a scroll. He was first to greet Naruto and the gang when they arrived.

Shikamaru: **"Yo Naruto. Finally here yea?"** and then greeted the time-travellers plus Kakashi. Naruto: **"Shikamaru? What're you guys doing here?"** Shikamaru: **"Godaime has requested all the shinobi to meet at the underground arena to watch your assessment matches later. You're to team up with Kakashi-sensei and fight both you're dads."** Naruto grasped: "**Shit. Then I'm in for some big ass whipping."** and sighed. Kakashi patted on Naruto's back and gave him a look that they will beat them together before smiling. Shikamaru: **"Da… Naruto, are you going to give up?"** Naruto: **"No way in hell!"** he shouted spiritedly to which Shikamaru smirked. Minato asked Shikamaru: **"You must be Shikaku's son right?"** Shikamaru: **"Aah, its troublesome but that's's my oyaji" **allowing Minato to giggle over the fact that how both father and son is alike. Naruto and his gang then exchanged greeting with each other.

Kiba with his ex-gennin teammates came by soon after together with Akamaru pouncing on Nrauto for his affections. Kiba: **"Akamaru's always so excited to see you, Naruto."** feigning hurt. Naruto scratched the big dog's ears lovingly showing affections back to the dog. Hinata stuttered: **"Na…Naruto-kun…"** makes her blush a furious shade of red. Minato thought: "Seems that the Hyuuga girl has affections for my son. This is a surprise." Naruto: **"Hey Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Are we having a big gathering or something?"** pointing towards the rest of the Konoha 7. It was Shino who answered: **"Tsunade-sama informed us that we are to be helping with the jury with your team's assessment later. Sasuke and the others are on their way back already."** Naruto: **"That's fast. So are we eating together?** "Kiba: **"Yep, and then the 11 of us will make our way to the jury table. Sasuke and Yamato will be joining us." **

Naruto: **"EEH? WHY DOES THAT TEME AND YAMATO-TAICHOU SIT OUT? ITS SO UNFAIR?"** Shikamaru chided: **"Not so loud you baka. They just came back for a mission, so Tsunade –sama wants them to rest. Its time to eat before going to the arena, we need to do preparations as well. Troublesome."** Kakashi: **"The lazy genius isn't motivated enough to work." **he teased, making the Nara grumbling about Troublesome senseis and loudmouthed blonde. Kakashi**: "So who's going to be testing the chuunins in my new team?"** Shikamaru: **"Kotetsu, Izumo and Iruka-sensei." **Kakashi then smiled in satisfaction, **"This should be fun."**

After a light dinner, the Konoha 10 and Kakashi's team parted ways, with some headed for the Hokage Tower and the others to the arena. They entered the Hokage's office through the door this time; making Tsunade nodded her head in approval. Sarutobi who was also in the room, chuckled. Minato: "Tsunade: **"Kakashi, glad that you're not late for once, because I was about to get Sakura to drag your lazy ass here."** earning a snort from the man himself and giggles/laughter from the others. Kakashi den coughed signalling that he wants Tsunade to continue what she has in mind.

Tsunade nodded then continued**: "Kakashi, we've decided that for your assessment, you will team up with Naruto and have a tag battle against those two."** pointing her finger towards both Sakumo and Minato. Kakashi paled at the thought, although he heard it from Shikamaru earlier on that what's coming for, but just as about to face reality, he was getting uneasy. Naruto on the other was feeling excited at the prospect of facing two geniuses from Konoha. Sarutobi: **"I think this match-up will be a historical one, since 4 legends are about to go on head to head in a battle live for many to see."** Naruto: **"Baa-chan, what are the rules?"** Tsunade: "**No killing each other off. No fatality moves either, last but not least, No kinjutsu moves either."** giving a dirty look to the younger blonde, who the looked away embarrassed.

Tsunade: **"I will not let Sakura, Sasuke and Yamato take part in the assessment for various reasons. With Sakura, I need her to support the medical team together with Shizune. As for Sasuke and Yamato, their finish their S-rank mission."** to which the others nodded in understanding. Sarutobi: "**I believe we can make our way to the arena now, it's almost time."** and together, they walked downstairs, chatting happily and laughter filled the stairs.

**Author's note:**

Ok, finally the second and final part of chapter 2 is done. Sorry I took so to complete it since I'm quite a busy person. Let me know how it is. If you'll notice it's slightly longer the first 2 pages. I would also like to take this time to answer some of my reviewer's questions.

Namikaze naruko14: I feel that that would how Kakashi would behave if not he wouldn't have always gone to the memorial stone would he?

xXxJaycee81196xXx: Well, Do you remember the shape of Minato's special 3 headed kunai? Well, Kakashi's hair sort of got into that shape and its has colours of green, blue, pink, orange and brown paints on it with our dear prankster took pains to made polka dot shapes while painting.

: Thanks for the review and I'll try my best to update regularly.

Star Hart: Thanks for the review. I can't promise anything but will try.

So, that's it for this week. I am working on the next chapter already, so I don't expect it to take too long before its being posted. With that Happy reading and hope you guys enjoyed it.

~Jamie~


	4. Planning is Important Before Battling

**~Planning Is Important Before Battling ~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Fonts:_

"**Speech" ****-----** indicates someone's speech

Self- thoughts ------ indicates someone's thoughts out loud.

**Flashbacks ----- **indicates flashbacks

Narration ----- indicated normal thoughts / narration

A.N: A new chapter up, enjoy~

Shikamaru and the rest of the Konoha 10 almost got the place prepared as instructed by Tsunade. Chouji was grumbling how he was still hungry, while being chided by Ino who almost calls him a fatso while, Shikamaru complains on how all these are so troublesome and that he wishes to sleep instead. Kiba was currently having a mini spar with Lee, while Neji was chatting with Tenten. Hinata was helping Sakura and Shino with the hanging placement of notes on different places, while Sasuke and Sai are no where to be seen. Naruto was with his Dad. Rin was back at Sakura's house to prepare for later on's match.

At 8pm sharp, the Underground Arena wwas filled with various shinobis of all ranks. Noises racked the whole place up, laughter was distinct, cheering were loud as well. Everyone was anticipating on what was deemed as Konoha's Legendary Match of the Century that was the white fang's son and the all powerful Jinchuuriki tag battle against the suddenly alive Konoha's White Fang and Yondaime Hokage also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash. Sarutobi Hiruzen and Senju Tsunade have agreed that they will acknowledge publicly of Naruto's actual heritage and his birthright.

Godaime Hokage, Tsunade has given out strict orders on tight securities on the village while most of the ninja's are off duty to watch the upcoming matches. With expert ANBU patrolling the 4 gates the surrounds Konoha and also some disguised as civilians to keep an eye on things in the village, Konoha is now having a strict security system that rivals that of Amegakure during the reign of Pein. Tsunade herself acknowledges that fact that another lapse in security results in the real destruction of Konohagakure and she will never allow it to happen again.

Mixed emotions filled Naruto immensely like happiness, nervousness, excitement etc. Though it's a friendly match, but that does not mean he and Kakashi have to hold back. Kakashi was busy thinking of strategies to backup Naruto, knowing the blonde's character all too well. His younger protégée is a attack first person, therefore Kakashi would naturally be his backup. He worked with Naruto on ANBU and normal jounin S- rank missions before and sometimes they do long duration dual missions together, so naturally he knows him all too well. Those two definitely have perfect teamwork with each other that may act as an advantage over Minato and Sakumo together.

Once they reached to the crowded Underground Arena, the group splited up. Naruto and Kakashi together went to take a seat over at the competitor's box that's just beside the judges and jury's area. Both were eagerly discussing about the different strategies they can use. Naruto: **"Kakashi – sensei, what special traits does my father have?"** Kakashi: **"That's quite difficult to answer, Naruto. The fact that your dad's not a genius for nothing you know? His speed's definitely one to look out for and it's the best that Konoha has ever seen. He's famous for his Hiraishin no jutsu. He also knows an arsenal of ninjutsu; he's a tri-element ninja able to use wind, water and lightning jutsus. He may be able to manipulate earth as well as little fire types. As far as I know sensei's Taijustu is as Gai's and he's a skilled duellist as well. Becareful" **Naruto: **"Sugoi, sensei. How about your dad?"** Kakashi sighed and thought of how to explain to the excited blonde.

Kakashi: **"Lets just say, I only know my dad for 6 yaers of my life, but according to data books that have been gathered about him, he's a also good with ninjutsu but exceptionally skilled with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. We'll find out about that later on as its not really described in detail where his mastery level is at. So I believe we'll stick to the plan of you being at the frontlines while I'll back you up. Let's use our secret communication later on. It will be useful."** When Kakashi finished, Naruto nodded vehemently. His mind was going on thoughts of how to counter Minato's weakness, since he's quite an all-rounder like Kakashi. Plus dealing with Sakumo is another stumbling block to his road of victory. Plans were whirling round his mind quickly and he's planning some of his best pranks to counter the two legendaries. Kakashi, seeing that he's hyperactive blonde was quietly deep in thought, he's knows that the boy is planning something. This could be interesting, he mused.

Meanwhile both Sakumo and Minato learning that both their sons are really tough, decided to come up with a plan of their own to at least prevent them from losing terribly. They were at the corner of the arena near the north exit door, trying to plan. Sakumo: "**This will be tough Minato. From some of the memories we have, although not completed, these two kids we're dealing with will be our toughest I think. One's a Jinchuuriki, one's my genius son."** Minato: **"Agreed dear friend. My son's has got Kushina's personality as well. So, if I'm not mistaken, he's a master prankster, which will give us a damn hard time."** He groaned.

Both looked at each other with a look that says, we'll not get it easy. Meanwhile, Tsunade was at the judges table barking out to Shizune to get her bottles of sake and some side dishes to make everything more pleasurable. Sarutobi just shook his head in defeat that his Sannin student never changed much. Jiraiya was clapping with glee that he'll get sake and will be surrounded by beauties, earning a death glare from Tsunade that says, _"If you do anything to scare the shit out of my kunoichis, I'll torture you badly."_ making the white-haired sannin cowering with fear.

Soon, Yamato together with Sasuke and Sai were backed in Konoha after receiving an urgent notice from Tsunade to stop their search. Team Gai and Shikamaru were sent back to Konoha earlier on as Yamato feels that there isn't a need for anymore waste of manpower since their targets were on the move and they lost their trail again. He then sent back a message to the Godaime informing her of his decision. Tsunade then silently asked them of the mission status: **"So how's it?"** Yamato: **"Unfortunately Tsunade – sama, we still have caught up with their trail. Sasuke and Sai have sent their summons out for the search, we'll get the news from them soon, I hope."** Sasuke: **"My snakes will automatically send me a signal once they get something."** Sai: **"Mine too."** Tsunade nodded looking relieved; she decided to put the search on hold.

Yamato then decided to ask if they were to be involved in the match. Tsunade: "Nope, you three will not be involved in any battling, while Sai and Sasuke will be part of the jury and Yamato, I would like you to be the proctor for the whole display matches. I'll be relying on your special ability to prevent any major damage from happening." Sasuke: "Why are we not fighting?" Yamato then explained: **"As we just finished our reconnaissance mission, Godaime will want us to rest. And also this biggest match will be the biggest match for both Kakashi senpai and Naruto – kun altogether, since their opponents are the Yellow Flash and White Fang together." **

Sai raised his brows in amazement, **"Wow, this is amazing, Legends vs. Legends".**

Sasuke scowled at the fact that he'll not be allowed to take part in the match, but the thought was quickly dismissed after Sai pulled him away to sit at jury table with Sakura and Ino. Who both after hearing of what Sai told them he was about to blow a temper, they threatened to call his fangirls here. The raven paled at the fact that those fangirls might start swooning over him in a matter of seconds. Yamato and Tsunade then continue their chat, **"Tsunade – sama, what's the reason for reforming Team Kakashi?"** Tsunade smirked: **"Actually its for the sake of my favourite brat, since that gaki grew up without knowing any of his parents and that Kakashi missed his old team too."** Tenzou smiled at the thoughtfulness of the Godaime Hokage; in fact he was quite pleased with the fact that he'll be able to work alongside the famed Yondaime Hokage.

Soon, a loud gong was beaten at the jury and Judges arena and the loud sound was received to get everybody's attention, Tsunade began her speech: **"Fellow shinobi of Konohagakure, thank you all for coming at such a short notice on behalf of my request of everyone coming together to witness the legendary match between the Yondaime Hokage and The White Fang vs. Uzumaki Naruto and Sharingan no Kakashi. But before that, let us be treated with a test match of two Chuunins by the name of Uchiha Obito and Rin to gauge their skills. So can Rin and Uchiha Obito please assemble to the grounds now?" **she spoked in a cordless microphone passed to her by an unknown chuunin.

At this, both Rin and Obito jumped down into smooth concrete below all the spectators, judges and jury, and were feeling equally jumpy. Obito: **"Tsunade – obaa chan, who will be our opponents?"** Tsunade twitched at the fact of being called an obaa – chan, but smirked later on; **"You will be dealing with a trio of chuunins consisting of Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo."** earning shocked looks from both Rin and Obito. Obito: "WHAT? IRUKA?" Rin: "KOTETSU AND IZUMO?" and soon, the trio entered the battle grounds, while Izumo was smirking; Kotetsu's looking serious while Iruka was looking cheerful.

Both younger chuunins looked at their protégés mortified. Obito: **"So all three of you are chuunins eh? Che, this is gonna be a tough one."** Rin then whispered to Obito: **"Obito –kun, should we come out with a plan?"** Obito: "**Yea, I believe some of Naruto's pranking skills will be needed now and the shittest thing is that, I'm not sure if I can still use my sharingan."** and after he tried to activated the sharingan which was successful. Both of them inwardly cheered.

Kakashi, Minato, Naruto and Sakumo were with everyone at the jury and judges area, they will be observing this match together. Kakashi raised his eyes in shocked after seeing Obito's able to activate the sharingan in both eyes. **"This is impossible, how can Obito get the sharingan on both eyes after me having one of it? This is just unbelievable."** Tsunade hearing that then explained, "**Well Kakashi, the effects of that jutsu is unexplainable so anything can happen with that even bending the laws of logics. Regarding that, I believe this sharingan that you have on your left eye can be called your own already."** Kakashi: **"I see."** looking downcast and Naruto patting to comfort him. Tsunade continued: **"Don't worry Kakashi, I developing a jutsu to help reduce the strain on the sharingan have on you."** earning a small smile from one of her best jounin.

Sasuke was also in shocked learning that Obito has his sharingan. **"Kakashi – sensei, so your sharingan was from him?" **he questioned curiously. Kakashi: **"Aa. It is."** Sasuke: **"I won't ask what happened, but I'm surprised my clan let you got away from it."** Kakashi kept mum about it. Naruto: **"Teme, don't go asking sensitive things."** Kakashi: **"Maa… Its ok, I think I will share with you guys some other time. But this match is going to be interesting."** he eye- smiled. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. Sakumo then spoke up: **"So Kakashi, who do you think will win?"**

Minato who was also interested in this also asked **"Yea, shall we have a bet?"** Naruto**:"Hmm…I wish to support Iruka - sensei but I can't don't support my new teammates."** he stated in a matter of fact. Sasuke and Sai: **"New teammates?"** and Sakura went to explain to them. Kakashi: **"Hmm, I won't want to bet because, I am not very sure of Obito and Rin now. But Kotetsu, Izumo and Iruka are three of Konoha's best chuunins around." **Tsunade and Jiraiya decided to bet and the winner will receive money, sake and food treated by the loser, the loser will perform a single task of the winner's wish. Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ten Ten, Lee, Gai, Sakumo and Minato took part in the bet.

Naruto decided not to because, he favors both side, for Kakashi, his reason not to take part was because this match will be full of surprises since he was quite sure, Obito learned some pranking skills from Naruto. Kurenai found the bet childish, Sarutobi just wanted to enjoy watching the match, Shikamaru found it troublesome, Shino and Neji thought it was childish and a waste of time. Kakashi was wondering what Rin and Obito were planning to do. Gai and Lee were ranting about who's flames of youth would be the best and was annoying the shit out of everyone except for Hiruzen who just chuckled, while Neji and Tenten both flushed red with embarrassment at their two teammates.

Meanwhile, Obito has finished discussing his battle plans with Rin. Both looked satisfied and were quite confident of their chances at winning. Minato sat beside his son and hugged him while Sakumo was doing the same with Kakashi, only that he put his arm around the younger silvered – hair jounin's neck. Sasuke decided to ask Sakura, while Sai was watching, **"Sakura, is the dobe and Kakashi – sensei sitting with who are they I think?"** Sakura: **"Naruto and Kakashi – sensei are both sitting with their fathers."** Sasuke:** "That's what I suspected."** and looked at them with clear jealousy

Tenzou walked down to the battle grounds and greeted everyone. **"Hi guys. I'll be the proctor for these matches. I will now explain the rules given by Godaime – Sama. Firstly, no one is supposed to kill each other, so anyone who is on the ground and unable to stand up loses. No life-threatening jutsus are will be a time – limit of two hours for this match. No weapons except kunai and shuriken are allowed. This match is to test you guys to work as a team and also your abilities as chuunin. So the jury and judges will be observing all of you. Ok, if everything is clear, we'll wait for their signal."** Tenzou looked up at the judges and jury area, looking at both Sarutobi and Tsunade. When the both of Hokages nodded and Tenzou cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

The spectators were silent after noting that the match was about to began. Tenzou: **"Ok, is everyone ready?"** he said looking at Obito's team and then at Iruka's team. Everyone had a kunai and their hands all ready to a battle. They were in their respective positions and Tenzou shouted out: "**At a count of 3, the match will start. 1, 2, 3! Go!"** and everyone was off.

**Author's note:**

Ok, next chapter would be the battles of love and friendship. Ok, I'm sorry for taking such a long time to post a rather short chapter. Things are not going for me in life and will not talk about it. Next chapter will be definitely longer, since it's considered 2 different matches and will be made up of mostly fight scenes. I am planning to break up the big long chapter into 2 separate chapters. Recently, I have been enjoying reading Yaoi and Romance FFs here, I am a great fan of Fuzzibunniez's stories, do check-up her Byakuya's Seventeen and Urahara is seventeen Yaoi series. Her writing and style is amazing. Also I am planning to have some Yaoi, Yuri, and Het pairings here. So do give some suggestions please~

If you have any questions for me, do pm me, and I will answer them when I see it in my emailbox. Also, I'll be posting stories of Bleach and other types of Naruto FFs up soon. So stay tune and enjoy~ To my lovely reviewers, thanks for reviewing and glad you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing.^^

~Jamie~


	5. Who wins? Obito's Pride

**~Who wins? Obito's Pride ~**

_**Disclaimer: All characters in this story solely belong to Kishimoto Masashi, the creator of NARUTO, except for the story plot. **_

_**A/N: Enjoy the latest chapter and DO READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

_Fonts:_

"**Speech"****-** indicates someone's speech

Self- thoughts - indicates someone's thoughts out loud.

**Flashbacks -**indicates flashbacks

Narration - indicated normal thoughts / narration

With the necessary seals formed, Obito shouted: "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Iruka and the others who noticed the signs dodged the incoming attack, with their kunais out all three proceeded to charge them at once. Kakashi coughed immediately after watching.

"What's wrong sensei? You're acting weird." Sakura commented. Kakashi explained: "Maa, Iruka and the others are foolish to charge them at once since they're up against a sharingan user. Well, I can be wrong as well but Obito's just like Naruto." causing Naruto to be suddenly be interested in their conversation.

"Ne ne sensei, why am I similar? I'm a jounin you know?" earning a bang to his head from Sakura. "He meant that both your personalities are similar you baka!" she chastised causing Naruto to whimper.

"Thank you Sakura, but I would like to warn you Naruto, not to go onto Kyuubi mode." Kakashi mentioned seriously. "I figured it out sensei, even sennin mode?" Naruto asked, "Even sennin mode. No need for unnecessary injuries." Confirmed the copy nin which made Naruto signed in defeat: "Fine"

The scene proceeded to where Izumo was slightly injured with a scratch to his left cheek and spotted torn clothing and bruises, while both Kotetsu were also spotted minor injuries and were panting considerably. Kotetsu declared: "If you think this is over, you're wrong Uchiha Obito!" Obito retorted: "Yea right, me and Rin won't lose! Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Izumo countered: "Suiton: Mizu no kabe!" A water wall was formed to block Obito's fire attack.

Rin had just finished laying out traps and signalled to Obito while the latter ask his to back him up. Both Obito and Rin were then forced to engage in a taijutsu battle with all three of their opponents with Obito taking both Izumo and Kotetsu while Rin with Iruka. While holding up both Izumo's and Kotetsu's attacks, Obito commented: "Not bad eh? Too bad I aren't any ordinary kickass!" Kotetsu smirked: "You're now years too young to defeat us, Uchiha!" Obito retorted: "Is that so? Sharingan!" and both Izumo and Kotetsu got caught in Obito's doujutsu.

On the seems that now the judges arena were filled with Shinobis and Kunoichis with the rest of the time travellers and the genius Konoha 11 joined in for chats and tips. Kakashi commented lazily: "Hmm... Looks like Izumo and Kotetsu have let their guards down. That would be one nasty doujutsu attack." Jiraiya: "Heh, the sharingans are nasty pieces of work." Sasuke fuming at the remark: "Whatever!"

Minato noticing Sasuke's reaction rebuked his former mentor: "Sensei, stop making childish and sensitive remark will ya? The Uchiha clan are the pride of Konoha afterall, don't forget my team have a Uchiha clan member." while shaking his head. Jiraiya: "Wakata wakata Minato! Sheesh can't even take a little joke!" It was then the time – travellers started to hold their heads in pain including Obito and Rin at the battlefield.

"What's happening?" Naruto probed. Tsunade: "Shimatta! I've forgotten that they'll probably start to gain huge bulks of memory together causing unnecessary stress to the brain so they are probably having a huge headache. Sakura, Ino and Hinata go check out on those two and also inform Yamato to delay the match."

Sakura and Hinata went to check out on Obito and Rin while Ino can be seen speaking to Yamato. Sakura: "Their pulses are weak; they need lots of rest so Shishou needs to postpone the match till tomorrow." Hinata nodded: "Their chakra systems are also in a mess as well. "

Soon Obito regained conscious and started yelling: "Don't postpone the match, I won't give up now, I can still go on!" Iruka: "Don't be rash Obito – kun! Your body needs rest!" Sakura: "Iruka – sensei's right, you need to rest. " Obito: "I can do it; I'll prove to everyone I'm not a weakling…" Sakura: "Geez he's really another Naruto! It's ok let him continue!" Yamato asked frantically: "Are you sure Sakura?" who nodded giving the motion to let them continue.

With that Obito started charging towards Iruka whose reflexes were quick enough to dodge a quick punch from Obito. Countering with an uppercut, Obito stood below and gave a roundabout kick to Iruka's ankles make the older shinobi fell. Obito: "Now's my chance! Genjutsu: Shindai-sha no yuka!" knocking Iruka into dreamland.

Yamato who watched the events unfold with satisfaction: "Match is over; Winners are Uchiha Obito and Rin!" Obito started cheering loudly and going crazy and thus earning cheers and applause from the spectators, judges and juries for a good match displayed. Sasuke was visibly pleased with his soon– to – be cousin who proved to be worth a feat. Naruto was cheering as well. Sakura together with Hinata and Ino below just smiled at the happy scene. Sakura: "He knocked out Iruka sensei with a C ranked genjutsu."

Kakashi just eye – smiled while Sakumo was happily clapping and Minato was beaming openly. Soon Obito's movements and actions were awkward and Kakashi immediately shunshined onto the field to catch the falling shinobi who was really fatigue.

"Yare yare, looks like he overdid it. Let's bring them back to the juries' stand to let them shall we?" he directed his question to his former student Sakura. "Sure sensei, ta-ke, I swear that he's just like Naruto." nodding her head in disapproval. "Maa… I figured that would happen considering Naruto is always like that." Soon everyone clear off from the battlefield.

Kakashi placed Obito onto a medical bed and Sakura placed Rin onto another one, Kakashi: "Well, let them have a nice long rest while I figured that mine and Naruto's won't start till later when Minato sensei and the others are completely rest up." Tsunade agreed: "Right! Everyone would take a 3 hours break we would resume the match soon after.

All of the spectators left the arena for various reasons while the main group of Tsunade, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, Tenzou, Sakumo, Minato, the Genius Konoha 11 and with Obito and Rin still unconscious stayed behind for various discussions and talks. "You mean that the Yondaime Hokage's is Naruto's birth father? What the hell! "came Kiba's voice.

The main jounins of Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Tenzou just kept quiet while they allow Tsunade to explain. "I'm making this an triple – S class secret to each and everyone of you here since Naruto's heritage is an extremely dangerous to allow anyone else to know, least he will be endangered. With Akatsuki 's threat still lingering, we have to be even more cautious." Tsunade warned with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed: "That explains everything, Naruto being Yondaime sama's musuko explains the looks and even his prowess in battle." Sakumo: "Prowess?" Shino answered: "It's his skills especially during battle, easily among everyone of us here, Naruto's the best despite not having many arsenal of jutsus as Kakashi sensei or the speed of Guy sensei or even having the strong genjutsu skills of Kurenai sensei.

Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment, "Maa maa, minna – san are making me blush, I'm absolutely not a good ninja like everyone says, you guys are expecting too much from me." Kakashi looking sad: "Naruto…" Soon, cries screaming Tsunade – sama could be heard from the west side of the group's sitting position on the ground. The people came into view; it turns out to be Team Ebisu.

Ebisu: "Tsunade –sama, Team Ebisu has successfully returned from mission, Ma'am." Tsunade: "Good work everyone. Sit everyone for we have things to discuss." Konohamaru: "Are they who I think they are?" Kurenai: "Hai Konohamaru – kun. Don't interrupt now, Tsunade – sama will explain everything."

The rest nodded and Ebisu's team were waiting eagerly to hear the story.

After explanations, Konohamaru was amazed: "Such an incredible tale and to think that Naruto – nii chan is Yondaime Hokage's musuko!" Udon and Moegi: "Sugoi Naruto nii – chan!" whom was clearly making Naruto really uncomfortable and embarrassed at the same time. Ebisu while adjusting his glasses: "That explains why the Kyuubi was being sealed into specially Naruto – kun."

Kakashi fumbles with his chin: "There's something I want to know, what happened that night on the October 10th about 17 years ago?" Naruto: "It's a long story sensei, when I first found out bits about what happened during Pein's invasion, I was really shocked then." Tsunade: "What stages the Uchiha clan's coup d'état years ago actually started from this incident according to Sarutobi sensei's records."

Team 7 including the time travellers noticed the change of facial expressions from Sasuke that Kakashi and Yamato proceeded to take action. Kakashi shunshined behind the raven while Yamato was preparing to restrain the former revenger, "Sorry for my actions but I don't think Sasuke here is ready to hear about all these, Godaime – sama." Kakashi explained seriously.

Everyone agreed and they decided to change the topic. Sarutobi: "I would take this time to inform everyone that even though there are three living Hokages now, but we cannot allow complacency to take place with the threat of an upcoming fourth shinobi war with Akatsuki." Shikamaru: "Mendokusai na, so what's the plan?"Kiba who's also interested spoke up: "Akatsuki are moving already!"

Tsunade spoke: "That's why the timing of Minato and gang's arrival is just in time to aid us, Minato and Sakumo, I'll expect you guys to fit into your teams as quickly as possible. Sakumo would be the new leader of Team Asuma." Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji couldn't believe their ears, Ino: "Hontou?" Shikamaru: "You aren't serious right, Godaime?" Chouji: "Sugoi" making the busty Hokage to retort: "No complains, you guys will be meeting up tomorrow first thing in the morning."

Shikamaru: "So all of us will be working again together like during our Genin days?" Tsunade gave a look that says argue – you – will –die: "Yeap, all your generation are going back to being a regular 4 – man cell taking on minimum A ranks missions for the village. Hinata, Kiba, Shino with an additional Sai would back to grouping with Kurenai as Team Leader, while Neji, Tenten and Lee would reform with Gai as Leader. "

"What? With Sai? Jaa, what happens to the old Team Kakashi then?" Kiba asked excited, to which the busty kunoichi replied, "They would be made into an all – new 8 – man cell together with Team Minato."

the answer clearly shocked the rest of the shinobi except for those who already heard about the news.

Sakumo smirked: "An espionage team eh? Not bad!" winking at his new team. Shikamaru could feel cold sweat dripping down his back and face due to fear. "Neh, Kakashi – sensei?" Kakashi replied lazily, "Hmm, Dou – shita no Shikamaru?" The next question from the Nara Jounin made the Copy – nin frown.

"What's your Dad like?" Shikamaru probed. "Hmm… Good question, he's strict that's for sure and maybe a harsh taskmaster at times." the older answered good - naturedly while reminiscing. Shikamaru then grumbled: "Mendokusai, since having a legend on your team is a pain in the ass." the words caused Kakashi to chuckle. "Maa, expect the unexpected from him, since you slacking days are over." giving them a grin.

Naruto: "Baa –chan can we have enough of chatters and start with the matches?" earning a huge whack from a pissed off Sakura: "Baka! You still need to rest from your injuries, Shannaro!" making the latter cower in fear at her scary behaviour. Tsunade smirked and proceeded to agree with Naruto, earning protests from Sakura and Shizune. "Shishou! They're not ready for this yet." Shizune nodded: "I have to agree with Sakura, they need to rest." Making Tsunade annoyed replying that they want this over with.

_**A/N : Yes, I'm finally back after a real long while about more than a year. Sorry about that but to be honest I do not have the mood to really write and only have been coming to FF for reading. For complains and flames, I did state at chapter 1 of my A/N that I am not obliged to update regularly because of my busy schedule and waiting for the progression of the manga since infos would be based on it mainly. This is a short chapter I know asit's like an intermission, since I'm already working on Kakashi's fight scene at the moment so do be patient. I will also take this time to reply some reviews below.**_

_**the Dragonbard: This info is like a grey area in the manga because it's not really clearly stated by Kishimoto himself, though it is possible this is the case. But I want Minato and Sakumo to be able to work together and even have a great companion relationship together so let's stick to my idea for this story is that ok with you?**_

_**KISA213: Thanks, I hope you would continue to support and enjoy my story, though the chapter with the flash and fang would not be done till later on, Sorry.**_

_**Sabaku no Sable: You caught that~^^ I was watching a race while writing the chapter.**_

_**jayceelee81196, gigi, junkohatake, hitsugayatoushiro: Thanks guys.**_

_**Jessie: Yes, I will as soon as I get ideas.**_

_**Clarrolx: Hmm… Pouting would leave you with wrinkles so don't do that~ But I'll update whenever I can.**_

_**Foresthunter, Burnnoticegirl30157: Yes, there's more to come, I assure you that I won't abandon this story since it's my baby.**_

_**That's all guys for now and also an urgent call, I AM REALLY SERIOUSLY AND DESPERATEDLY IN NEED OF A BETA, SO IF ANYONE'S AVAILABLE, I WOULD APPRECIATE YOUR HELP WITH EDITS TO MY CHAPTERS~ THANKS! Do PM me or write it in Reviews page is fine, as long someone out there is really kind to give me a helping hand. See you guys next time~ Jaa.**_

_**~Jamie~**_


End file.
